


Larry Drabble

by deadzombieheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadzombieheart/pseuds/deadzombieheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's fed up with Louis and not wanting to come out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Drabble

"Fuck this. I’m tired of this shit.. I’m leaving." Harry spoke to the wall he was currently sitting in front of. 

You see… Harry was tired of his boyfriend, well now soon to be ex-boyfriend, because he never wanted to come out. Louis was always going on dates with Eleanor. Not even with Managements saying. 

And well… Harry was fucking sick of it. They could no longer mess around on stage, or even out in public because Louis was mortified at the thought of coming out. Hell even management would of allowed them to come out. 

Tears started to run down Harry’s face. He sighed and moved to his clothing packing up all of his stuff. Clothes, shoes, hair gel, so on and so fourth tell he had everything of his stuff packed. 

And for the next hour, he sat on their bed sobbing. Sobbing because, Louis didn’t seem to love him anymore. Sobbing for the fact he was now all alone. Sobbing because he didn’t want to be best second anymore. Sobbing because all of those Larry believers were right, but they couldn’t figure out what was holding them back from coming out. 

Tear after tear dripped down his sad, broken face. 

After the tears were no more, he sat up and took all the bags out to the car, only having to make a second trip. On the last trip he knew. He knew that this was the end of Larry. The end of a beautiful, yet tragic relationship. Then end of their love. And to be honest, he felt kinda happy. 

He would no longer be second. He would no longer feel like shit. He could be who HE wanted to be. He could finally come out. 

Leaving the keys to thei- Louis’ flat, he walked out.


End file.
